legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Only Shooting Stars Break the Mold
Only Shooting Stars Break the Mold '''is one of several quests available to teach about the talent trees. Each of these quests are the fourth quest in the Foal Story Arc and they are mutually exclusive from one another. The quest is obtained from Frizzy Stradlin, Starburst Nova, or Windhover depending on the player's pony race. This specific quest is designed to teach the basics of the Artisan talent tree and is open to every race. Quest Initiation If the player decides to learn more about artisan, they can talk to the appropriate teacher about talent marks and ask about the artisan talent. The player will then be told find Resonance, an artisan master in Ponydale, near the Gem Mines. '''Journal: I want to learn all about the artisan talent! My teacher's sent me to a mare named Resonance to teach me how to do it. I should be able to find her and her husband, Geode, at the Ponydale mine. *Meet Resonance Resonance Resonance will immediately accept teaching the player the noble work of being an artisan, her psychic senses having warned her of their coming. She then rambles about the origin of armors and the variations given by different artisans. She decides to show the player the basics, and asks them to find metal. Resonance then tells them to find Small Change, a merchant who can be found outside a building near Ponydale's town hall that looks like a teapot, and warns the player that they might have to convince the merchant in order to get the resources. Journal: I met my artisan teacher, Resonance; she seems a little eccentric, but she's promised to guide me through the craft. First, I need to get some materials from Small Change, a merchant near the Ponydale town hall. *Talk to Small Change Small Change Small Change immediately assumes the player is not interested in buying, but calms down when they say they were sent by Resonance: since they're busy in the mines, they're not selling anything and making competition. Since she has the monopoly, Small Change tries to get even more money from the player. Convince her not to overcharge, and she'll ask for a favor instead. Apparently Buttercup is selling a lot of items near Sugarcane Corner, and she's about to throw some of it to the thrash, much to Small Change's dismay. The player is tasked to bring these items back to Small Change in exchange for crafting materials, but to not mention her to Buttercup. Journal: My artisan teacher, Resonance, sent me to get some materials from the merchant Small Change. She won't give me them for free, though, and wants me to convince a pony called Buttercup to give her some stuff Buttercup plans to throw away. I can find Buttercup near Sugarcane Corner. *Convince Buttercup to hoof over the materials Buttercup Buttercup explains to the player why she's giving everything away: she's joining a monastery. She's also using the funds to facilitate her travel. When asked about the material she's throwing away, she asks the reason why the player would want it. If they tell her they are trying to become an artisan, she'll agree to give Buttercup's Trash Box to them. Journal: My artisan teacher, Resonance, sent me to get some materials from Small Change, who asked me to convince Buttercup to hoof over some of her old rubbish. I managed to get it, so now I need to take it back to Small Change. *Return to Small Change Returning to Small Change Giving the materials to Small Change, she'll immediately approximate the bits she could gain from it, minus the banana peels. She then gives the player the Artisan Starter Kit and suggest they return to their old mentor, Resonance. Journal: My artisan teacher, Resonance, sent me to get some materials from the merchant Small Change. After doing her a small favor, I managed to get the materials, and should return to my teacher. *Return to Resonance Linen Strap Crafting After talking with Resonance again, the player realizes that she expected them to do an errand, and considered it as part of their training. She shares the importance about keeping relations with other ponies in order to get the materials they want. She also tells the player about a workshop in the Crystal Kingdom, although decides to make them train on the one near her, in Ponydale. She will then explain about the workbench and demonstrates to the player before tasking them to craft a Linen Strap from the Linen Scraps. The Linen Strap Stitching Guide will be given after her explanation, which the player should remember to use before entering the workbench. Journal: My artisan teacher, Resonance, used some of the materials I collected from Small Change to create a Linen Strap. She's given me some of the same materials, and now wants me to create one myself. I need to interact with the workbench, select the Linen Strap, and try to make it just like she did! *Craft a Linen Strap The player gains 7 XP in the Artisan talent tree for crafting the Linen Strap. Linen Padding Crafting After this, go talk to Resonance again, she'll praise the player for their good work and asks the player try something a little more advanced, which is to craft a Linen Padding. Journal: I made a Linen Strap, just like Resonance showed me, now she's challenged me to create Linen Padding by myself. I need to check the manual scroll she gave me and then use the workbench to craft it for myself. *Craft Linen Padding The player gains 16 XP in the Artisan talent tree for crafting the Linen Padding. The Forge Returning back to Resonance, she'll be ecstatic of the player's success, and decides to show them the forge, where they can create Copper Ingots by smelting Copper Ore. Journal: Resonance helped me to create Linen Straps and Padding. Now, she's asked me to use the forge and smelt some Copper Ore into ingots. I need to read the manual scroll she gave to me, and then use the forge to create the ingots. *Smelt 8 Copper Ore into 4 Copper Ingot The player gains 12 XP in the Artisan talent tree for each Copper Ore smelted, gaining a total of 48 XP. Armor Crafting Return to Resonance once again, and she'll be impressed with the player. She returns the player every item they made back, asking them to create a piece of copper leg armor, the Copper Front Legs. Journal: Resonance has taught me how to craft Linen Straps and Padding, and how to smelt Copper Ore into Ingots. It's now time to combine everything I've made so far and craft some Copper Front Legs! I need to study the manual Resonance gave me, and then bring the components to the workbench. *Create Copper Front Legs The player gains 80 XP in the Artisan talent tree for crafting the Copper Front Legs. Harmonies With the armor crafted, talk to Resonance again, and she'll congratulate the player for their achievement. She will share that they will not always make a regular set when crafting, and that some of the armor they make might be better than other pieces of similar materials. She also tells them about some material providing additional defense or magic defense before ending up with Harmonies, which can be used to customize the armor even further. She then asks the player to meet her husband Geode in the mine. Journal: Now that Resonance has walked me through creating my first piece of armor, she wants me to learn how to craft harmonies! I need to speak to her husband Geode, who should be inside the entrance of the Ponydale Mine, to collect what I need to make my very first harmony! *Talk to Geode Geode Geode accepts to help the player, but can't get the materials due to mobs roaming deeper into the mine. He then has the idea for the player to sneak down to the mine to obtain five Emeralds for the Harmonies. Journal: Resonance sent me to her husband, Geode, to collect supplies for my very first harmony. He didn't have anything for me, but suggested I look deeper in the Ponydale Mine for 5 emeralds. *Find Emeralds *Find Emeralds *Find Emeralds *Find Emeralds *Find Emeralds *Find Emeralds *Find Emeralds *Collect 5 Emeralds Collecting Emeralds There will be seven points marked on the map where the emeralds are available. Walking up to the marked points will trigger a dialogue on whether an emerald has been found or not. The player need not necessary visit all the seven points to obtain the emeralds, as they can repeatedly walk up to any of the marked points to earn the emeralds. After collecting five emeralds Journal: I gathered the emeralds Geode suggested I look for; I should take them all back to Resonance so I can learn to craft my first harmony! Emeralds Collected After collecting the emeralds, return to Geode and talk to him. He'll send the player back to Resonance. Journal: I gathered 5 emeralds from the Ponydale mine; now, I just need to follow the manual Resonance gave me and combine them with the infusion using the harmony table to create my very first harmony! *Return to Resonance the 5 Emeralds Crafting Harmonies with Resonance Looks like the player was fooled once again. This was another relations test from Resonance that they passed with flying colors, and she explains that sometimes the player have to fight in order to get the materials they require. She introduces the player to the harmony table, and tasks them to create a Armor Harmony. *Create Armor Harmony 1 The player gains 1000 XP in the Artisan talent tree for creating the Armor Harmony. Quest completion WARNING: This is the very last chance to complete any foal-only quests. After returning to Resonance with the Armor Harmony, the player becomes an adult and those quests are no longer available. After showing Resonance the Armor Harmony, she will congratulate the player and gives them one last piece of advice regarding further discovery and learning. She also looks forward to seeing the player's creations. When the conversation ends, a reward of 300 Bits and 600 XP in the Artisan talent tree will be given. At this point, the player will become an adult and is automatically warped to Cantermore to start on The First Day of Our Pony Lives quest, which is the final quest in the Foal Story Arc. Journal: I learned the basics of becoming an artisan from my teacher, Resonance! I now know how to craft armor and harmonies. Gallery 2018-08-28_17-46-26-2098.png|Resonance is located next to the path leading toward the Gem Mines 2018-08-28 18-08-46-0530.png|Small Change is located in front of a pink and brown house around Ponydale's town hall 2018-08-28_18-30-48-2355.png|Buttercup is located at the Ponydale marketplace Geode.png|Geode is located at the entrance upon stepping into the Gem Mines Category:Quests Category:Ponydale Category:Gem Mines Category:Foal-Only Quests Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Talent mark quests